A Promise From The Heart
by joseph.clemons.739
Summary: Peace reined over the land as Aang and Katara at last held eachother in lovers embrace. all seemed well until the day the phoenix avengers took flight. Mostly Kataang, brief Maiko and Suka. FRIST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first fanfic hope u like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender **

**Intro **

With the defeat of firelord Ozai the hundred year war was finally over. With the help of his friends avatar Aang was able to defeat Ozai by using an ability called energy bending which allows the avatar the take another person's bending powers away permanently. With his father removed from power, Zuko ascended to the throne as the new Firelord. In response, he quickly signed a peace treaty and sat with the other nations to form the first world peace organization in the hopes of bringing forth an era of peace and balance.

Our story takes place in Ba Sing Se where the gaang are taking a long deserved rest after their battle with Ozai and Azula. Among them are Suki, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara. As the group huddles around to see Sokkas painting of the gaang, Katara notices that Aang has stepped outside and begins to follow him.

There Anng stands upon the balcony, watching the people as they walk about the city, thinking to himself, "I can't believe it's all over, the traveling, the fighting, and, above all else, knowing that the world can finally begin to heal." Of course he knew that battle wasn't over. Even though Oazi was no longer in power, and the war was over, the battle for peace in the land had just begun. "They're going to need me now more than ever," he adds with a concerned face. "It's going to be tough, but, with the support of my friends, I know we can form an everlasting peace like the world has never seen." As he continued to watch the streets below he felt the presence of someone outside with him. He turned around to see Katara standing behind him with a gentle smile on her face.

As they stare into each other's eyes they could see all the adventures they had together, all the good times they shared, and all the bad times they have endured together. But beyond all the experiences they had in the past there was one memory they couldn't see, and that was the life they could have together. And in that moment their mind's synced and without speaking a word or making a sound they lunched into each other's arms and locked lips for what felt like eternity. As they swayed back and forth all they could think was "may this moment never end". Their passion was so powerful it could be seen emanating off their skin, pulsating their lips only to make them dig deeper into each other's body.

They stopped for a moment to breath and in that time Aang softly said, "I love you Katara; I've loved you ever since the day you found me in that iceberg."

Katara had begun to blush cherry red replying "I love you too, Aang; I can't imagine my life without you by my side."

As they continued to hold each other in their arms from out of nowhere they heard a large BOOM!

The sound nearly scared the two heroes to death. As they turned to discover what made the sound they saw Toph rolling on the floor laughing, "Hahahaha that was perfect. You should've seen the look on your guy's faces."

Aang quickly regain focus and asked, "Toph, what are you doing out here?"

Toph pushed herself up and answered "oh you know, just enjoying the show."

Katara, with a baffled look on her face, asked, "W-wait, how did you know what we were doing?"

Toph responded by asking "Come on sugarqueen, have you forgotten that I see by sensing vibrations in the earth?"

Aang stood with an equally confused face and replied, "yeah what about it?"

Toph looked towards Aang and said, "your guy's hearts were beating so fast I could've it felt it from a mile away."

Katara and Aang started to blush at each other. After a moment or two they both smiled as they started to walk inside.

But Toph quickly stopped them by saying, "hold on one sec you two, there's something I have to ask you guy's first."

Aang turned to Toph and replied, "what's that"? "

"Who kissed who first?" Toph asked.

Aang and Katara both stood there, pondering the question. Katara eventually answered, "well, it was kind both of us at the same time."

Toph stared at Anng and Katara's direction and with a wide smile asked, "How'd you manage to pull that one off?"

Aang scratched his head, trying to think how they did it, but could only come up with one reason, "love I suppose".

Toph replied, "Love?"

Katara thought about it and said, "yeah, you're probably right, Aang. I mean how else could you explain how we could understand each other's thoughts without saying a word?"

Aang nodded in agreement as Toph shook her head, saying, "you two just keep getting weirder and weirder." Aang and Katara shared a laugh as they walked back inside.

As they entered the house they saw everyone's eyes upon them, Sokka asked "soooo, did you guys do it"?

And before they could get a word out Toph exclaimed "OH yeah they did!" in response the room burst with excitement and cheer.

"Way to go guys, I'm so happy for you two" Suki says with a large smile on her face.

Katara returns the smile saying "thanks Suki".

Zuko is the next to congratulate saying "way to go Aang, I knew you had it in you." He turns his head towards Mai grabbing her hand saying with a smile, "just don't make the mistake of running away from the one you love." Mai gives a smile and holds Zuko in her arms.

Aang holds Katara's hand and with a smile says "don't worry Zuko I won't."

Sokka is the last to speak saying "oh great now I have to deal with you two being all gooie gooie with each other."

Katara stares annoyed at Sokka asking "What's wrong with me and Aang expressing ourselves? You and Suki cuddle all the time."

Sokka gives out a long sigh followed up with "yah I guess you're right, just don't be to gooie please".

Katara begins to start steaming red, Aang quickly sees her getting mad and wraps his hands around her waist saying "it's ok Katara you know that Sokka is just being Sokka."

Katara slowly begins to calm down and starts to hold Aang's arms as they wrap around her stomach saying "sigh, I know but still, he could show a little happiness?"

Sokka draws a confused look at Katara saying "what do you mean Katara? You're my sister; all I want is for you to be happy."

Katara wipes away a few tears from her eyes saying "thanks Sokka."

The gaang begins to settle down for the night, and as Anng begins to walk towards his room Katara stops him by asking "Aang where are you going?"

He reply's "um heading to bed, why is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Katara begins to blush and smiles replying "well you kind of forgot something."

Aang stands bewildered saying "what to u mean? I fed Appa, brushed my teeth and washed my fa-"

"Before he could finish Katara flew into Aang sealing their lips together. Aang heart rose beyond any fathomable heights as he felt Katara's heart beat the same. She breaks off the seal and softly whispers in his ear "goodnight Aang I love you."

Before he could respond Toph yells "Will you two lovebirds give it a rest in their!"

They both began to giggle as Aang replies "goodnight Katara I love you too." as Aang retires to his room he thinks to himself "this day couldn't have gone better."

**There you have it please write me a review about your thoughts whether you liked it or not I can use all the feedback I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. And without further ado, here is chapter number two.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own atla (oh to dream) **

**Farewell To Old Friends **

It is morning once again in Ba Sing Se, as Aang awakes from his bed. He begins to look out of his window and sees the sun just barely crest above the outer wall and illuminating the streets below.

"Ah perfect," he says with a smile. "Looks like I got up just in time."

He begins to walk down the hall as quietly as possible so he doesn't disturb anyone sleeping. He slowly opens the door to Sokka and Suki's room in the hopes of not waking Sokka up. To his comfort he hears Sokka snoring and opens the door to see him with a line of drool going down his face.

"Phew," he lets out as he walks towards Suki, "at least theirs no chance in waking him up." He starts the nod Suki's shoulder saying gently "wake up, Suki wake up."

Suki gradually begins to open her eyes to see Aang standing above her, and in a groggy tone she asked "Aang, w-what are you doing in here?"

"I need your help with something" he quickly whispers as Suki crawls out of bed.

They begin to walk down the halls as Suki is still trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes while thinking of what Aang could possibly want this early in the morning. "So wassup Aang?" she questions as they enter the main living room.

"I was wondering if you help me make breakfast?" he says with a quirky smile on his face.

To which Suki replies "huh?"

Aang begins to elaborate while moving his arms around saying "well since you and Katara have been making breakfast for the rest of the group, I thought it would be nice for me to make breakfast for her today."

Suki places her hands on her checks saying "awww that's so sweet of you Aang."

Aang quickly starts to turn red while grabbing his neck with the thought of the action.

"Ok" Suki says with excitement, "I'm going to show a few basic things to do and will get started."

"All right," Aang says with much enthusiasm.

As Suki begins to pull out the necessary ingredients out of the pantry, Aang begins to practice the technique that Suki showed him. As they were making the dish Suki says "Wow I can't believe after all this time you and Katara are finally together."

"Yah" Aang exhales as he begins to smile, "it still feels like a dream to me."

Suki continues "if don't mind asking, what did it feel like to you?"

Aang begins blushing red thinking back to the kiss upon the balcony, "it was heaven" he exclaims, "the feeling of her lips against mine, are bodies swaying in a motionless state, it was like are minds went blank and we went into our own world where everything was just right."

Suki begins to blush thinking about the kiss between her and Sokka when he rescued her back in the prison, "wow that sounds amazing, she seems lucky to have someone who cares so much about her"

Aang continues his smile revealing "no, I'm the lucky one, if it wasn't for her I never would've made this far."

Suki sat curious to the comment the Avatar made "what do you mean Aang?"

"Whenever I was sad she would make me feel better, whenever I was in trouble she helped me get out of it, and no matter how far down I was she always seemed to find a way to pull me back up. I can't imagine my life without her being beside me."

Suki begins to go misty in the eyes after thinking of how much love and support Sokka has given since they first began to date. Suki gently smiles saying "that was beautiful Aang, I'm so happy that you two are together at last."

Aang starts to wipe a small tear of joy away saying "thanks Suki."

As the sun slowly begins to rise above the walls, the sound of people walking through the market can be heard as if like a soft whisper on the breeze. And as Aang and Suki completes the meal and eagerly waits for the group to awaken, Aang get an idea,

"I'll be right back" he says as he walks towards Katara's room.

Suki having an idea of what he's doing simply says "ok"

As Aang slowly walks in to Katara's room, he sees her lying in peaceful slumber. Aang starts walking towards her bed, he sits on the floor beside her thinking to himself "wow, she seems so peaceful right now." He then places his hand upon her face and slowly strokes her hair with his thumb.

Katara eventually begins to awake to the sight of the one she loves most by her side. She smiles and softly says "good morning"

Aang smiles back and pulls in to kiss her forehead saying "good morning." "I have something to show you" he says as he starts to stand up.

"What is it?" she asks with a curious face.

"Well come out here and I'll show you" as he grabs her hand.

Katara starts walking with Aang towards the kitchen to see the table covered with a white silk sheet; yellow daisies are placed within the center and a meal of miso soup, with unagi sushi and rice cakes are place upon the china dishes.

Katara jaw drops at the sight "Aang, I-its it's beautiful," she says as she places her arm around his shoulder and places her head upon his chest, "I can't believe you did all this."

Aang puts his around her and says "yah but I did have help; Suki did most of the cooking while I did all the minor steps."

Suki walks in with a grateful look on her face stating "don't sell yourself sort Aang, It was your idea to surprise Katara with this and you did all the decorations."

Aang forms a smile saying "yah but I still couldn't have done it without you"

Katara starts wipe tears from her eyes as she holds on to Aang "thank you, thank you so much for putting this all together"

"Of course sweetie, seeing you this happy makes it all worth it."

Katara blushes at the sound of Aang calling her sweetie, and as they begin to sit down the rest of the group awakes.

Sokka comes out first "hey has anyone seen Su-ki" he asks as he sees the food and the table setup. "Um, soo what's with the extra special breakfast?"

Suki replies "well Aang had the idea to help make breakfast for everyone."

Sokka turns to Aang with a smile on face saying "wow Aang u really outdid yourself," he straightens out his tone "I assume the Flowers and fancy stuff was for Katara?"

Aang forms a smile while holding Katara's hand "yah I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Suki responds saying "oh and Sokka I made your favorite"

Sokka jaw opens has speaks with excitement "yay unagi meat, thanks Suki you're the best" as he walks towards Suki and gently kisses her cheek.

Suki Blushes at the compliment of nice words and gesture, as she says "I know, but I never get tired of hearing you tell me."

As the rest of the group comes into kitchen they continue to give praise to the lovely setup as they enjoy their meal.

As they finish there meal Zuko begins to tell Aang "hey sorry to say this but me and Mai have the leave for the fire nation tonight."

Aang begins to grumble saying "aww, do you have to go? You just got here."

Zuko stays firm saying "I know but I'm the Firelord now, I have a responsibility to guide my people thru this difficult transition."

Aang leans his head down remembering all the responsibility's they face, he softly mutters "yah, I guess your right."

Katara starts to rub Aang's back saying in a cheerful voice "don't worry Aang; I'm sure will see them soon."

Zuko picks up on the comforting tone adding "yah, don't forget that we have our monthly meetings so will so each other soon."

Aang forms a slight smile saying "yah your right Zuko it won't be so bad."

Sokka burst out saying "that's the spirit Aang," he changes his to voice to a stone like tone following with "and on that note me and Suki need to talk about us leaving to Kyoshi Island."

Katara is the first to jump up saying "what do u mean you're leaving?"

Aang follows up saying "yah Sokka you can't all leave at once."

Suki senses the stress and says "I'm sorry guys but we really need to get back home to help settle things back there,"

Sokka picks up where Suki left off saying "yah will be back as soon as we can, I promise."

Aang begins to look down as he replies "well I guess it can't be helped"

As the day progresses Zuko, Mai, Suki and Sokka start to pack up their possessions. And as the day slowly drifts away and the sun sets directly on the wall the group leaves to the airfield says there goodbyes.

Zuko and Mai are the first to leave as the ship engines Start turning on one by one. Zuko is the first to say goodbye saying "goodbye Aang I'll see you soon"

"Goodbye Zuko" is all the airbender could think of to say at the moment.

Mai breaks her silence with a simple "goodbye"

Katara returns with "goodbye Mai, make sure you keep Zuko in line"

Zuko begins to blush as Mai turns her head to him and smiles "oh I will"

Zuko and Mai enter the ship as it departs to the Fire nation.

Sokka and Suki are the next to leave, Suki says in a sisterly tone "goodbye Aang, Goodbye Katara I trust you two will try and stay out of trouble?"

Aang starts to blush as he holds Katara's hand, he turns his head to her while saying "well I can't make any promise, but I'll try"

Suki lets out a laugh when she's sees Katara blushing at the reaction.

Katara lets go of Aang to hug Sokka saying "goodbye, please be safe and write as often as you can" as if more of he's mother then sister.

Sokka replies "don't worry Katara I will"

Toph is the next to say her farewells "I'll see you soon Sokka, try not to get beat up too bad you hear"

Sokka picks up on the sarcasm and simply replies "don't worry I have Suki to protect me"

They all begin to laugh as the two climb aboard the ship. And as they closed the doors Katara begins to form tears under her eyes. Aang notices and places his arms around her waist to comfort her by saying "its ok Katara they'll back before you know it" as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

Katara rubs the back of the Avatar's neck and begins to smile saying "thanks Aang; you always know how to cheer me up."

Aang feels a smile come across his face as he feels Katara soft, warm hands rub against his cold neck "as do you" he softly speaks as he sets his head upon hers.

The night ends as Toph, Aang and Katara return to their house. Once their Toph lets out big yawn saying" all right you two I'm heading to bed, try and keep your heart beats below a million miles an hour tonight.

Katara and Aang start to smile at each other lying on the couch together remembering the kiss from last night. And before they knew it they lips had locked together, as the feel the cooling breeze of each other's lips pressed against there's they couldn't help but feel happy again.

As the release Katara ask, "So what do you think will happen now"

Aang continues to hold her and with a eager face declares, "I not really sure, but whatever happens will face it together"

Katara's deep blue eyes began to sink into Aang Stormy gray eyes as they held each other thru night as the slept in the couch together.

**Ok people sorry bought the drawn out first half I just felt that it was the perfect place to show the connection between Aang and Katara, again ****please**** review the chapters It helps give me a sense of how good or bad I'm doing thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait it's been a long week with no writing time, just a little info I've decided to jump the timeline up 11 months since the start, regardless here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Atla**

**The Letter **

Another day began in Ba Sing Se as the sun barely crept over the wall, just enough to give light to the upper ring. As Aang began to softly stir within his bed he is careful not to awake his loving girlfriend, Katara, as she continued to peacefully sleep within the young Avatar's arms. As Aang began to gain full consciousness he gazed into Katara's face, entranced by her beauty. He smiled softly, and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his middle and index finger, while softly whispering,

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Katara's eyes began to slowly open as she is greeted by the presence of Aang's smile. She replied with her own smile and pulled in to kiss her Airbender. As they lay there in silence he pulled her closer to him as they held each other in blissful happiness.

Katara regretfully broke the kiss by pronouncing, "Good morning hun."

Aang, still gazing at her censual blue eyes, replied, "No, it's a great morning"

Katara let out a small chuckle followed with a smile. She turned her head to look out the window to see the sun begin to peek over the wall and asked, "Aang, what are we doing up so early?" Though she wasn't upset over the thought of being with him longer.

Aang began to trace his nail up her arm, which instantly made her jump from the feeling, before entwining their fingers together, and answered with a light hearted face, "Well, I just wanted to say that I love you."

Katara's face turned red, before whispering, "What makes me happiest is knowing you are happy." She pecked a kiss on Aang's forehead before saying "I love you, too, Aang." She placed her head down on his chest and began to rub her fingers on his stomach as she asked, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Aang mock frowned as he said, "Well, we have our meeting at midday," and his frown turned back into a big smile, "but, that's not for a few hours, so we can take our time getting ready and maybe have some us time."

Katara smiled back as she said, "That sounds good to me."

Aang grinned, then paused and questioned, "Which part, the easy start or the us time?"

The young Waterbender stared back in bewilderment at his question, then simply smiled and pulled up to lock lips again, as the kiss began to feel stronger Katara stuck her tongue through the kiss and rubbed Aang's upper lip as if asking permission, which she knew her Airbender would never deny in the first place. He opened his mouth as the two lovers tongues clashed together in almost perfect harmony. After a short but strong moment she broke away, but not before nibbling on the Avatar's lower lip.

Katara's face was now beat red, but, with a shy smile she whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

Aang was nearly the same shade of red as he tried to wrap his head around what he just felt, as he gazed into his beautiful Waterbender's eyes as they continued to hold each other in their lover's embrace. He smiled and admitted, "Every day you remind me that I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Katara's eyes started to mist as she placedher hand on his face and replied, "And it's when you say such loving remarks that I'm reminded that I will always be the luckiest girl in the world."

They began to laugh as they kissed one last time before rising from their bed. From there they began to wash up and prepare for the day ahead as the cooks get started making breakfast for them.

As they entered the living room Katara saw a note from Sokka and Suki saying that they were going into town this morning but would be back for the meeting.

There were only a couple of hours left before the meeting began as Zuko gathered up the necessary documents. He paused as a regretful pain grew in his heart, the pain of being alone since he had left Mai back in the Fire Nation to keep tabs on what happened while he was away. He sighed and began speaking to himself, saying "I think next time I'll ask uncle to watch over the capitol for me. Things have been so hectic lately; I haven't been able to spend any time with Mai. Hmmm, I wonder what she's doing right now."

As he regained focus he noticed a man running towards him. The man bowed and breathlessly said, "Firelord Zuko, I have an urgent message from someone named Mai."

His heart swelled from hearing about a message from Mai, while he wondered about the "urgent" part. As he began to read it, his eyes widened, and he dropped everything and sprinted to the doorway.

"Where are you going my lord?"

"To the Avatar's villa, I need to find him." he quickly responded as he ran out of the house.

After a few minutes he made his way to the villa that the earth king built as a permanent residence for Aang and his friends. Zuko ran up to one of the guards and asked him, "Can you tell me where Aang is?"

The guard instantly acknowledged Zuko and answered "Ah Firelord Zuko, yes I believe the Avatar is in the courtyard with Master Katara and Master Toph."

After thanking the guard Zuko began running towards the courtyard. As he ran through the blossom archways to the courtyard he saw Toph sitting on a stone block looking out towards the open field of the outer courtyard.

Toph sensed Zuko's presence and tilted her head saying, "Oh, hey Zuko." Toph felt his rapid heartbeats as she asked, "Have you been running?"

Zuko stopped to catch his breath and replied, "Hey Toph, have you seen Aang?"

Toph began to snicker and answered back, "Oh Twinkle Toes. What you don't see him out there?" She points out to the field and Zuko turned his head at Toph's direction only to see Aang and Katara in their fighting stances.

Zuko was baffled by what he saw as he asked, "Um, what's going on? Why are Aang and Katara fighting?"

Toph picked up on the uneasy tone Zuko was giving off and quickly responded, "Well, that's kind of my fault. I sort of asked the two who the best waterbender is and here we are."

Zuko dropped his head and said, "Ugh, we don't time for this!" He then called out, "Aang, we need to talk." But, before he could finish, the two had already begun.

Toph bent a stone seat and pulled Zuko down on it as she stated, "You might wanna wait a second… you should know better than to get in the middle of a fight between two master waterbenders."

Zuko snorted in disbelief, "Oh c'mon Toph, even if they are masters, they wouldn't try to hurt each other."

Even as Zuko spoke, Katara pulled multiple balls of water up into the air then froze them into a thousand frozen spikes and hurled them towards Aang.

Aang quickly pulled a wave of water and turned it to ice just before being hit by a single spike. He then melted the ice and threw the water towards Katara, who easily dodged it.

All the while Zuko stared out bewildered at what he was seeing as Toph simply mocked, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll go easy on each other."

Zuko's mood shifted as he replied, "Yeah, I guess there no going around it."

Toph reacted to the mood change by leaning back and saying, "There you go. Relax for a sec and enjoy the show."

As Aang and Katara continued to throw water blasts at each other, Aang realized that anything he threw she would just redirect due to her skill. So, he made a bold move and rushed in towards her. Now they were within arm's length as Katara threw a water slice from her right arm making Aang spin to the left as he swung his arm out which Katara blocked with her forearm.

Aang attempted a water slice with his left arm, but to no avail as Katara blocked the motion and the water fell to the ground.

Katara now had the avatar's arms restrained as she smiled and kissed him.

Even in the heat of battle Aang was melted by the beautiful wet kiss they shared, and succumbed to her might.

After a minute of locked form she broke the seal and whispered, "Looks like I win."

Aang's face regained motion and locked on to Katara as he complained, "Ah c'mon. How's that fair? This is a waterbending contest, not a kissing match!"

Katara let out a slight giggle as she said, "Oh, don't be a sore loser sweetie," as she stuck out her tongue in a teasing sense.

Aang grabbed Katara's arms and twirled her body around while wrapping his arms around her body and concluded, "Well, I guess we can call it a draw then."

Katara blushed as she held her airbenders arms, exclaiming, "Yeah, that sounds good." They pulled in for one last kiss before returning to the inner courtyard, only to see Toph and Zuko standing there in a state of confusion.

Toph was the first to speak up asking, "Wait, so who won?"

To which Aang replied "Umm, it was a draw."

Zuko regained focus as he grabbed Aang attention by declaring, "Sorry to break the mood, but we need to talk."

Aang noticed the overly serious look in Zuko's face and immediately asked, "What's the problem Zuko?"

"I just got a letter from Mai stating that there is a group of my father's loyalists, called the Phoenix Avengers, and they plan to attack the city of Yuan Dao."

"What!" Katara gasped out, as she tightened her grip on Aang's hand

Toph asked, "Wait; if they're so close to the capitol, then why don't you just send a small army to defend it."

Zuko gritted his teeth as he replied, "Well the biggest problem is that the last thing I want is blood shed of innocent people by sending an army to wipe out simple farmers and villagers."

Aang nodded in agreement. Then he added, "You're right about the army part, but if they continue to make threats then we can no longer treat them like they're innocent."

Zuko rubbed his head in distress, then said, "Well, here's the other thing. They said they would cease the attack if the Avatar and, in their words, the "would be Firelord" were to make an appearance and discuss the matter personally with their leader."

Aang looked to Katara for support, and saw her look of concern turn to a need to act. Then, with a gentle smile and nod, he turned his head back to Zuko and made the decision unanimous, "I guess there's no going around it, looks like we're going to Yuan Dao."

Katara added, "Well, if we go, then Toph, Suki and Sokka should go with."

Tophs attitude spiked as she said, "Well, of course you can't leave your trusty metalbender hanging."

For the first time since he received the news, Zuko smiled, replying "I wouldn't have it any other way. Unfortunately we're going to have to postpone the meeting until we return."

Aang tried to hold back his joy of not having to go to the meeting, so he just nodded, keeping a serious look on his face.

They began to pack up for the trip. They wouldn't be needing much since they were going to travel on Zuko's private airship, so they wouldn't need to stop for Appa to rest. Sokka and Suki returned to the villa in time to see everyone packed up and ready.

Sokka turned his attention away from Suki as he spotted Aang and asked, "Hey, so what's going on?"

Aang greeted Suki and Sokka as he explained, "Well, long story short, Zuko and I need to travel to the Firenation to handle some 'diplomacy issues', and we were hoping that everyone would come with us."

Sokka eyes lit up as he remembered all of the adventures they had together. "Yeah, that sounds great. Team Avatar is back together again!" he stated with much enthusiasm.

Suki followed suit answering with a soft smile, "Sokka is right. I'd love to go."

As the group finished packing, Zuko returned from speaking to the other council members about postponing the meeting until further notice. As the sun set on the day the gang had packed their necessary gear aboard the airship and within minutes the ship takes off leaving behind a layer of smoke as they said farewell to Ba Sing Se.

**Well there you have it, once again I would like to thank those who read this chapter and book and as always I look forward to your reviews or comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, my loyal readers. I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I plan to continue this story for as long as I can. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own ATLA…hmpf **

**The Nightmare **

The party adjourned to their preselected cabins. All except Aang, that is. He managed to slip away to the sky terrace, just below the front of the ship.

He stood in a motionless stance as the wind brushed against and glided over his body while he looked towards the ocean which reflected an orange hue from the sun above. He tried to clear his mind as he let out a heavy breath, but it was to no effect. He felt a soft touch on his back that he recognized. As he turned, he saw his loving waterbender dressed in an elegant fire nation silk dress. It was covered in pink blossoms and had a slit on the right shoulder and rode slightly higher on her left leg.

He stood there, strong, yet with a dazed look on his face. After a short moment he regained his focus as he exclaimed softly, "You look beautiful, Katara."

Her face turned red as she blushed and smiled. She pulled in to embrace the airbender, placing her hand gently on his face. She gazed into his stormy eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, fear. Her face showed her worry as she asked, "What's wrong Aang?"

Aang placed one arm around Katara's waist and the other on the hand that found his check and, with a deep breath, answered, "I don't know. I just feel at fault for what's going on."

Katara felt sadness seeping into her heart as she placed her free hand around his waist and asked,

"What do you mean? You had nothing to do with what's happening there"

Aang tried to believe the comforting words but rejected them as he explained, "But maybe I did. What if, by letting Ozai live, I created a window of hope for these loyalists to rise under?"

As he spoke, Katara saw more and more guilt rising in Aang's face. She continued to hold the Avatar as she gently stroked his face and stated softly, yet with conviction, "Sweetie, you did the right thing. You need to understand that. I know it's your duty to keep the world at peace, and it's hard to accept that things like this happen, yet there's nothing you can do about it.

But blaming yourself is not going to help, what we're doing and what were about to do is going to set things right."

Aang felt a weight drop off of him as his head gently falls onto Katara's forehead. "How?" he asked, "How can you be sure that things are going to be better? What if something happens and innocent people are harmed, or worse, because of my weakness?"

Katara's eyes began to mist over as she felt Aang's tears hit her skin and in an instant she pulled Aang closer and held him as tight as she could for fear of letting go as she cried out, "You are NOT weak Aang! You are one of the strongest people I know, and don't you ever forget it! Your love for life is not a weakness, it is a strength, and one of the many traits you have that I fell in love with. I know things feel bad right now…but I know that when the time comes you will do the right thing just like you always do. And I will be by your side to help you whenever I can."

Aang held Katara tight, as they stood together in a seemingly motionless state while they comforted each other.

A breeze whipped by the two benders as Aang whispered, "I love you. Thank you for always being there for me."

As Katara heard Aang's kind and gentle words of comfort and love, she wiped the tears from her eyes and softly whispered back, "I love you too Aang."

They slowly broke away with a kiss as they walked towards the room that Zuko had placed them in. As the door closed, they spotted a note on the back of the door.

"I hope you two like your room; we had it personalized just for the two of you."-Zuko

They turned to closely inspect the room and saw an elegant silk top bed imprinted with a southern water tribe accent and an air nomad border. Throughout the room were Water Tribe decorations and Air Nomad paintings and small relics. They gazed around the room in astonishment and awe as their eyes misted over again, with tears of happiness rather than sadness, before changing into their sleepwear and retiring to bed.

As they lay facing each other, Aang began to smile as he whispered, "Thank you."

Katara, ecstatic to see her Airbender smiling again, smiled back, before asking, "What for?"

"For always being there to catch me when I fall; I know that being the Avatar is a stressful job, and I can only assume it's also hard for the one who loves the Avatar."

He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her skin as he added, "But, having you here, and hearing the sound of your voice, I can't help but feel calm and happy knowing that no matter what happens, I have you."

Katara smile caused her entire face to glow as she pulled closer to lay on Aang's chest. She was at a loss for words, but she felt all was right. She closed her eyes as their hands found each other's.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered in order to keep her focus on the beat.

She added, "You're right. Sometimes it is hard to be your girlfriend…I know we will face challenges that will test our love, but I also know that whenever something's wrong all I have to do is follow the sound of your heart calling to me, and all will be well."

In reply, Aang wrapped his arm around his Waterbender, and said, "I love you."

Katara felt the happiness swell in her heart as she replied, "I love you too."

She then kissed his chest and both heard, and felt a ticklish laugh come from his chest.

Once she was satisfied that she had toyed with Aang enough, she laid her head back on his chest as they fell asleep in perfect harmony.

Aang found his thoughts scattered in his dream. Normally able to control his dreams with precision, he now struggled as he was thrown into a dark room. He regained feeling but was unaware of where he was as he opened a metal door and began walking down the hallway. The sound of dripping water and scuffling rats could be heard throughout the hall. After a few seconds he heard a faint sound on the wind. It was Katara, crying out, "Aang, A-a-a-a-n-ng!"

He could sense the fear in her voice as he answered back, "Katara! Katara, where are you?" he cried out as he sprinted down the hallway.

He continued to run down the hallway calling out to Katara while as her cries continued to sound out to him.

After a minute or so he realized that her voice wasn't getting stronger or weaker, and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. He used what little metal bending Toph taught him to feel out the hallway. He stomped the ground and saw that the hall wasn't really a hall at all, but a continuous circle. He then slammed his hand against part of the wall and a hidden door opened, showing a large room. The room was well lit. Inside he saw chains and shackles along the wall. He quickly made out that this was a torture room and that he was in a prison.

He began walking towards the center when he suddenly saw a trinket on the floor. He picked it up and instantly recognized it as Katara's necklace. His joy turned to sadness as he saw spots of blood on the once beautiful pendant. He started shaking as he dropped to his knees while tears poured from his face.

But, in that moment, he heard a familiar sound. It was the beating of her heart. With the knowledge that she was still alive he pressed towards the sound. He opened the door to see Katara hanging from a pair of cuffs; her body was cut and battered. He wanted to believe his eyes were seeing things, that it was a lie, the women he loved so much...suffering.

He ran towards her, crying out "Katara!"

Katara felt a familiar sound wash over her as she looked up to see Aang grabbing on to her body, feeling his tears soak her tattered shirt.

Her heart fluttered as she felt her airbender wrap his arms around her. She mumbled out, "A-Aang, i-is it really you?"

He returned in a strong, yet passionate, voice, "I'm here Katara, I'm here."

In a flash a swell of tears rushed thru her eyes as she broke down crying, "Oh thank the sprits you're here! I thought I lost you. But please, get back; GET BACK!"

Before he could ask why, two men grabbed him, pinning him to the ground. He attempted to resist, but was quickly stopped as one of the men struck Aang in several places on his body, paralyzing him from the neck down. He lifted his head up and saw Katara drop with a loss of a will to stand. Tears rushed to his eyes once more as he heard a voice crawl from the corner.

"My-my, that was very touching, I was unaware we had the Avatar's lover in captivity."

Aang's sadness turned to anger as he yelled out, "Who are you? And what do you want with her!"

The voice began to chuckle as he remained in the shadows answering, "Who me? I'm no one important, unlike you "mighty Avatar Aang". As for the girl, I simply needed someone to get you here and here you are."

Aang's face showed his confusion as he questioned, "What do you want from me?"

"Well, it's really quite simple; I want you to join me; so that together we can bring order to this savage land."

The young Avatar's face cracked at the offer that was presented to him as he replied in a disgusted tone, "Why would I join you? What could possibly possess you to think I would join forces with a person who shows no care for life and is willing to harm others to get what he wants!"

The voice then stood up and walked out of the shadows. The form of a man stood before Aang, though his face could not be seen due to the black mask he was wearing. He walked towards the motionless Avatar, still frozen from the chi blocker, as he firmly stated, "Because I hold in my hands something you desire."

He then turned and pulled a knife from hidden pocket and pointed the blade directly at Katara's throat.

Aang's heart stopped for a moment as he saw the look in Katara's eyes. The once beautiful spark of hope and love was now tarnished by hurt and despair. He tried to hold back his tears but couldn't as his heart collapsed and shattered before muttering,

"No. Please...please let her go. She has done nothing wrong."

The man let out a booming laugh as he stared down at Aang smirking, "So this is the mighty Avatar, begging for the life of some pathetic girl. It's really simple, Aang. Join me and she lives," the man voice grew more ferocious, "refuse me and watch the blood drain from her body!"

Tears now fell down his cheeks like a rainstorm as his head dropped in sorrow and remorse. All he could think was, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Katara. I failed you."

But in that moment he heard a sound. A faint feeling of love echoed from the voice. He lifted his head to see his waterbender staring back at him; tears falling to the bloodstained floor below. She gathered a strong breath and whispered,

"Aang, please forgive me, I love you."

The force of a million pound rock had just fallen onto the already broken heart of the Avatar as he gathered what little strength he had left and replied, "I love you too."

The man now pushed the blade closer to her skin before demanding an answer, "So, what's your choice Avatar? The girl or the world?

Aang, now unaware that this is nothing more than a nightmare felt the greatest pain in his life as he whispered, "I'm sorry Katara. Please forgive me." As he said this, he took a deep breath and yelled, "NO, I'll never join your cause you vile snake!"

The men stood for a brief moment before saying, "Very well then..." and in one stoke sliced Katara's throat wide open as she cried out "A-a-a-a-a-a-ng!"

The Avatar's heart stopped as he was forced to watch the love of his life bleed out.

The silence was broken by one anguished word. "No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

**Wow that was hard for me to write (even if it was just a dream) anyways thank you for reading and I as always I look forward to your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: welcome back my Kataang lovers, so I pre-apologize for this next chapter; it's a rough one, but it's also hands down the best one I have so far and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…ALTA**

**The Sacrifice**

The silence of the night was disrupted by the sound of Aang letting out parts of his horrifying nightmare. As his body began to cringe and shake, the tanned young beauty sleeping next to him was awakened. As her eyes fluttered open she witnessed the scared look upon her airbenders face as he cried out in a soft but stern tone, "No; Katara no!"

She laid there, trying to imagine what he could be dreaming about. Then, after a moment she snapped from her thoughts and tried to help the sleeping Avatar by placing her hand on his face while gently whispering, "Anng...Aang wake up, please hun wake up."

It seemed as though her voice only made the airbender shake more vigorously.

After a pause he called out again, "No, please, please let her go, she has done nothing wrong."

Katara was now becoming afraid of what he was dreaming about, and couldn't help but yell, "Aang!"

The young man's eyes shot open as he awakened so suddenly her heart jumped. He quickly scanned the area and saw that he was in his room. The girl he thought had fallen was sitting beside him with a look of fear and distress in her eyes. He stared at Katara for a second then placed both hands on her face to be sure that she was real. After assuring himself that she was real, he grabbed her and pulled her in tight as tears fell from his face onto her shoulders while he cried out, "it was a dream. Oh thank the sprits it was just a dream."

Katara was at a loss of words. She knew what the dream was, or at least what part had scared her airbender so much. So, with that in mind, she began to stroke his back and replied, "Its ok Aang. I'm here. Nothing happened. Everything's going to be ok."

His heart nearly skipped two beats as he continued to hold his precious waterbender. He didn't want to let go. No one who had just faced such a horrible dream would want to let their loved one go. He began to kiss her neck repeatedly and then added "I'm sorry."

Katara couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled Aang's head up and pressed her lips against his own. The kiss was not one of passion, but security. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead onto his, before stating, "Sh-sh-sh-sh. It's ok, Aang. I'm with you. I'm ok. Nothing happened to me. Please calm down sweetie."

Aang felt the kind and reassuring words wash over him like a soothing sound washing through his heart. He placed a hand on Katara's cheek as he whispered, "I thought I lost you. I couldn't save you. I...I...I failed you."

Katara's eyes began to water as she tried her best to keep in the tears forming behind her eyes for fear of scaring Aang even more. She steeled herself before speaking, "You did not fail. It was just a bad dream. I'm not going anywhere... I promise you."

After a minute of silence and loving embrace, Aang began to slowly calm down as he felt his muscles relax as his head drifted down next to Katara's waist. As he closed his eyes he felt Katara's rapid and easily noticeable heartbeat. He broke his arm lock and fell backwards to the bed.

As the airbender beside her took a few long and strong breaths, Katara laid right beside him and started to rub his chest, saying, "That's it sweetie, long deep breaths. Everything is going to be ok."

She felt one last powerful breath before he deflated his body.

turning to his girlfriend, he said, "Its ok...you're ok and I'm ok. It was just a dream; a very horrible dream." As he said this, the normally calm expression seemed to drain from his face and a look of concern seemed to spread over his entire frame, before he added, "Or was it more?"

Katara, though happy to see Aang calm down, became worried at the change in his demeanor, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Aang, now in a more stable state of mind, told Katara, "Well the thing was that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break out of the dream. It was like I had no control."

Katara knew that Aang had nightmares about her in the past, but nothing that he couldn't control or stop. She began to ponder what had happened, and came to the conclusion, "Well maybe it was a vision or a message from the spirits."

After thinking about it for a moment he could understand why she thought that, and replied, "Although I don't like the idea of it being a warning, I can't assume that it isn't one. Maybe I should contact my past lives to find out what this dream was all about."

She then nodded, then replied, "I think that would be a good idea. Do you need anything from me?"

Aang once again sat up and grabbed Katara's hand with a half-smile as he said, "Sit with me."

She smiled before releasing his hand so he could assume the Lotus position.

Within seconds the spirit of Avatar Roku stood beside him. In his elderly, wise voice he called out, "Aang! It's good to see you again. I assume you contacted me because of the dream?"

Aang, though happy to see Roku, was still worried, and answered, "Yes, was it just a dream or was it a warning from the sprits?"

Avatar Roku saw the look of fear swell in the young Avatars face as the young Airbender asked the question. The Firebending Avatar let out a drawn out breath then replied, "Unfortunately; it was a warning."

Aang's heart dropped, his fears starting to come true. He tried to keep a level head he regained focus, then asked, "What do you mean, Roku? Is this really going to happen? Am I going to lose Katara?"

The former Avatar knew that the younger Avatar was in distress, but comforting him would not help. He explained, "Aang you must listen to me...the dream was a warning of a future endeavor, however this endeavor can be changed or even erased if the right motion is set in place."

Aang face brightened as he heard the best news all night. He asked, "Please, tell me what I need to do to save her?"

Roku answered, "When the right time comes you must let her go. Only by letting her go can you truly protect her from this certain and tragic fate."

Aang's hopefulness now turned to bitterness as he spoke in an aggravated tone, "How can you say that? You can't expect me to let go of someone that I love as if she's nothing!"

"Aang, I know this is hard for you to accept, but you are the Avatar in a crucial moment in time. If people know that you have someone you love, they will use it as a weakness and exploit it to get to you."

Before Aang could speak one word Roku's spirit departed and Aang spirit was once again back in the mortal world. As his body slacked and his eyes rose once more Katara immediately asked, "What did the sprits tell you?"

Aang, having his heart literally torn in half turned his head down, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and said, "I must meditate on what Roku told me… alone."

Katara saw the powerful gray eyes of her airbender quickly fall to chaos and bitter destruction. She grabs his hand before asking, "Sweetie; what did Roku say?"

He couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't force those terrible words from his mind. Aang pulled Katara's hands up to gently kiss them before standing up and walking towards the door. As he left, he turned his head around and answered, "You better get some sleep hun."

Katara shot a glance at Aang before getting out of bed and responding, "What are you talking about Aang; I'm going out there with you. I know that it won't help but you can't tell me to stay away when I know that you're hurting."

Aang was trying his best to hold up a strong front. He didn't want Katara to leave, but he felt like he had no other choice. "Please, Katara. Go to sleep. I'll talk with you about it later."

Before Katara could get a word in, he opened the door and walked out of the room. Katara was trying her best to hold back her tears. She knew Aang was upset, even afraid, but she couldn't think of anything that could scare him so much that it made him just walk away from her.

Though wanting to chase after him she knew it would do them no good so she decided to return to her bed and try to rest, though sleep would not come. Turning towards the door, she saw a figure stood in the doorway. She turned her head and saw Suki standing in the room.

"Ok Katara, spill. What's going on between you and Aang?" she said as she sat down on the bed.

Katara knew better then to lie to Suki, so she sat back up beside her and let out a sigh before asking, "How much did you hear?"

Suki paused for a moment before answering, "Well, I saw the two of you last night on the terrace and saw how upset Aang looked. Now I hear you yell his name out in the earliest morning wake up I've ever heard of. So, are you two fighting?"

Katara sideswiped by the accusation shook her head, saying, "No-no-no. We're ok." Her voice dropped to a near whisper as she added, "Well, at least I hope we are."

Suki lays her hand on Katara's before replying, "What happened?"

Katara couldn't hold back any longer. She unleashed a wave of words and tears that shattered the calmness of the room. "Aang was getting upset last night because he thought that this whole situation was his fault, and that if he had killed Ozai we wouldn't be doing this."

Suki let out a small chuckle saying, "Well, that's Aang for you. But, it seemed like you were able to handle it like you two always do. So what caused what happened tonight?

Katara heart quickly sank as she tried her best to stay focused and not get emotional as she said, "it was a nightmare. Aang and I were just sleeping like normal when out of nowhere he started freaking out, calling my name like I was in trouble…or worse." As she said this, her head dropped and she began softly crying again.

Suki's heart felt the heavy weight of a fear that that was reflected in her eyes as she rubbed Katara's back and asked, "Then why aren't you following him?"

Katara shot a look to Suki to confirm, "He told me not to." Her demeanor changed as the sadness turned to anger as she added, "I know he's afraid. But that doesn't mean he can just walk away from me."

Suki saw the increasingly angry look on Katara's face as she grabbed her hand and answered, "Well think of it this way. He loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. He runs away because it was how the monks taught him to act, run off and think. It all makes sense if you take it from his perspective. However, if I was you, I wouldn't be sitting here getting upset. You know what you have to do."

Katara took a moment as she examined her own thoughts, then, in a simple motion; she nodded, stood up, and began walking towards the door as she said, "Thanks Suki."

As she walked through the metal corridors she could only think of one place he would be, the sky terrace. Just like the first time, she saw him there yet again.

He was sitting on the edge just enough to feel the wind wash over his skin. Though he was in his meditative stance you could easily see the conflicted look on his face. "What do I do? I can't let Katara go; she's the most important person in my life; I would be nothing without her. But I can't risk losing her because of my love for her. Argh what do I do?"

Katara saw the look on Aang's face and immediately knew something was wrong. She now knew this was more than a simple dream could cause. Thinking this, she walked towards her airbender and sat directly beside him and waited.

After a minute she heard a voice saying, "I told you to rest."

Katara's grabbed the young Avatars hand and gently asked, "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and answered, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she said as she turned her head to him. "Aang look at me."

He wants to, but, knowing it would break his heart even more than it already was, and that his resolve would lessen, he dropped his head in sorrow, as he whispered, "I'm sorry; I can't be around you anymore."

Katara's heart shattered into dust before she grabbed Aang's shoulders and asked, "Why? Why do you feel this way, why can't you talk to me about it like we always have? Please, Aang...let me help you…please. Please, Aang. Answer me, please." Her sadness turned to frustration before she yelled, "Answer me!" But no answer came, and her face fell and tears cascaded down her checks as if her soul was broken.

Aang felt just as bad if not worse than Katara, but knew in his heart that this was the right choice no matter how painful it was.

He stood up and walked away, leaving her in tears on the ground. Before he could exit he heard a voice crying, "So that's it then. After everything we have been through, and all the memories we've shared you're just gonna throw it all away because you're too afraid to tell me what's wrong! Humph! And you said you loved me. Was that just a lie?"

Aang muttered, "I do love you."

Katara's rage now hit the boiling point, as she snapped, saying, "If you loved me you wouldn't be running away from me! I love you. And that's why I'm here! I want you to talk to me. Why can't you just open up like you always have? Or if not then tell me why...tell me…please tell me…TELL ME!"

"I can't lose you again!" he cried as he turned his face towards her, tears falling from his eyes showed how horrified he was as fell back down to his knees. "Please...I can't watch you suffer again. If you even got hurt because of me I could never forgive myself."

As he lay on the floor sobbing Katara pulled herself closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Aang wiped his eyes before placing his hand on Katara's neck and in a whisper answered, "Roku told me that if I didn't let you go you would be killed because of me."

Katara wanted to give comforting words to her love, but couldn't because she knew what he was feeling, and there was nothing she could say to help.

"What should I do?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Aang lifted his head up to look at her as he said, "Stay at the Fire nation palace. It's the only way I know you'll be safe. Hopefully I will come back for you soon, and everything will be as it should."

Katara tried her best to understand what he was thinking, but failed to see past the idea of leaving the one she loved so. All she could think to say was, "i-I; I can't! What ever happened to us facing our problems together, I know you're scared; I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but we can't let that fear come between us. Were in this together now," a slight pause as she tries to bring the strength to say, _I need you, I don't want to live without even for a second._ But her strength falls as she stares into his dark stormy eyes of the boy who became her life so torn at the thought of her ending.

After a moment he whispers "I'm sorry, I love you so much Katara, i-I, I can't let anything happen to you, if you died, i-i-I couldn't go on, you are the reason I have to fight for this world and continue to be so strong. And I promise you that no matter what happens, we will be together again.

In sadness and despair yet with a little light of hope they held each other for a minute before retiring to their room where they hope to find themselves once again in their lovers' embrace.

**Ok so kinda hard right turn here but fear not; love will always be stronger then fear. Please review and thank you for your continued support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Choices **

**A/N: ok so its been a long time since I posted, I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy**

**Disclamier: still don't own ATLA, if I did A:TLOK wouldn't have happened yet.**

The tensive air floated throughout the night; even while they were sleeping together they held eachother in a gentle yet possessive grip, unsure of what tomorrow would bring. The night quickly turned to morning as Katara's eyes slowly began to open, she attempted to grip her airbender out of instinct; only to feel emptiness. Panic spread as her eyes shot open to see that he was already from there bed and surveys the room and sees that the door had opened as the sounds of conversations left an indication that he was out in the main living quarter with the rest of the ganng. She tilted her head, feeling relief; but letting out a sigh of regret for what was about to commence, _could he really have been serious when he said he was leaving?_ The thought of him leaving even if it was for the best left a pain in her heart stronger than any form of torture could produce. She wanted to pretend that last night didn't happen, like it was just a horrible nightmare, but the truth was there; and now she had to deal with it.

Trying to get her mind off the subject she looked out and saw the sun blaring through the window; alarming her that she had overslept. She sprang from her bed and was prepared herself as quickly as possible. Moments left the watertribe princess left the room and entered the living quarters where the rest of the group was already eating and conversing with eachother.

She quickly sniped saying "so, you guys decided not to wake me up!"

Sokka is the first to reply saying, "well, Aang told us to let you sleep, something about a long night."

Katara's annoyance had quickly fallen to guilt as she turned her head to gaze upon Aang's eyes; only to see fragments of his lost soul. Feeling the sharp pain coursing through her heart once more, the silent screams of agony; begging her to hold him until the pain stopped was all she could hear. But she knew far too well that this wouldn't be as easy as forgiving an argument or lack of communication. Aang was torn, and no amount of soft words of endearment or pleasurable touches would heal the wounds between them. She pulled herself together and walked over to him and brushed her lips on his head saying, "You should've woke me up hun."

His voice carried an almost ere tone as he answered, "you looked tired, you needed rest," His face trialing a faint glare of sadness and regret.

She knew something was wrong, she's heard and seen that look before. Of course; she knew what was wrong yet she couldn't stop herself as she glided to his ear and whispered, "Aang, what's wrong?"

He couldn't answer, he didn't want to answer, he knew what the truth was; yet his mind was forced shut. He simply shrugged his head and said, "It's nothing."

Katara knew full well what he was doing, but decided not to press it in front of everyone. She wrapped her arms around his chest and said, "Ok, just remember; I'm always here whenever you wanna talk."

Such kind and gentle words only proved to drive him over the edge, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he could literally feel the tears trying to make their way to his eyes. This only made him feel worse as he jumped up and walked out of the room mumbling to himself. Katara went to follow after him but in the last moment she stopped herself, took a deep breath and sat down at the table. So badly she wanted to chase him down but knew that he would be better left to his thoughts for the moment.

"So I assume the long night wasn't a happy night?" Sokka said in a strangely focused voice.

Toph followed up, "yah I haven't seen twinkletoes shrug you off like that since that time we ran into that guy from your tribe; what was he's name again?"

"I know," Katara shot out in the hopes of pushing that subject away; she had far too many uneasy memories from that trip with Aang. "That's why I'm worried."

After a brief moment of clarity her thoughts collided with her heart and she knew that she had to go after him. Katara started to walk towards his direction before she feels Zuko's arm grab her, she turns to see an almost angered stare as he said, "don't, I'll talk to him."

Katara instantly shrugged his arm off her snapping, "NO! He's my boyfriend, ill handle him!"

Zuko remained strong; not surprised by her response, it was natural for her to be defensive when it came to Aang. He countered, "Listen, something is not right about him; I know you see it, let me try and open him up."

"What makes you think he'll open to you?" Katara snorted knowing that Zuko didn't exactly have Aang's heart in his hands.

Zuko stood still rethinking his strategy and opened up saying "Toph; when me and Katara get him in a room; shut the doors with metal bending."

Toph's face lit as she replied, "aye-aye Firelord."

Katara raised her voice saying, "You can't do that! If you cut Aang's escape off he's just going to shut us out more."

Zuko began to put a slight anger in his voice as he barked "if we don't do something he's not going to tell us at all! We have to try."

Katara hated the idea of cornering Aang, it was always easier when she could comfort and gently open him up. But this time was different, she knew what was happening and that she had to do something. With an unpleasant look of fear and worry she reluctantly agreed as the group ventured through the ship to find him. To their pleasure Aang was back in there room trying to relax on the bed.

Aang sensed their presence and turned his head to see Zuko and Katara run into the room; Aang tries to jump up but is too late as Toph sealed the door and stood directly next to it just waiting for the word.

Aang unsure of their intentions but knows it can't be good and asked, "What are you doing?"

Katara wants to speak but can't form words as she dropped her head down and curled into a ball as she called out, "I'm sorry Aang, please forgive me."

The Avatar wanted nothing more but to hold her but steels himself holding a aggravated tone, "What do you want!"

The sound of his voice sliced through the air and pierced the heart of the mighty waterbender, causing her to shake even more. Zuko stood strong demanding, "Aang; we need to talk!"

Aang took the pressure and returned it, "No, you need to leave me alone!"

Zuko kept his nerve and followed up in a calmer voice saying, "please Aang, don't turn your back on us, we know something is wrong and you need to tell us so we can help you."

Aang's frustration turned into an array of emotions: anger, stress, sadness, fear, guilt, doubt; all these feelings carried on and remained since last night. He turned his head to gaze upon Katara still trying to calm her nerves. He answered, "The only person who needed to know was Katara and she already knows, and there's nothing you can do to fix this."

Zuko looked down at Katara, never before has he seen her like this, never in their travels, not even close to this when Aang was around, he couldn't stop himself any longer, "what happened! Tell us!"

Aang, feeling cornered and threaten let out a monstrous scream, "GO AWAY"! The sound echoed off the walls; only to cause more negative energy to surround the 3 teens. After a moment of silence he turned his body around to stare towards the wall; hoping they would finally leave him so he could return to his self-despair and anguish.

Zuko had reached the point of no return, he ran over to Aang grabbed him by his robe and pinned him against the wall. Staring back with his eyes ablaze with frustration he yelled, "Look at what you're doing, look at Katara! The person you love more than yourself is in tears on the floor shaking because of YOU!" hoping to break through only to see Aang stare a dead stare back at him. "Why won't you talk to us? I told you to never run away from the one you loved, and look at what you're doing right now! Whoever you are, you're not the mighty and kind Avatar Aang we all know and care about."

Katara had half a mind to chuck Zuko off the airship, who cares about what he was trying to do, all she could see was Zuko threatening the boy she loves. Seeing that this was going nowhere fast she yelled out, "Stop Zuko! You're only making this worse."

Zuko turned his head and replied, "I'm sorry; but he had to get this through his head that he's not alone and he doesn't have to trap everything in!"

She immediately retort "so smashing in his skull in is your plan to show him you're here to help!"

Before he could respond; Aang placed a firm grip on Zuko's arm before he rose up in a deadly serious voice, "You have five seconds to let go of me before I do something I'm going to regret!" showing his dead look stare at Zuko; assuring him that he wasn't making a simply idle threat.

Katara was shocked to hear her airbender MONK be so hostile, fear and panic spread throughout her body, even Zuko showed a sliver of fear, Katara didn't know what to do be knew she had to do something quick before Aang lost control. Within seconds she slowly guided her way to her love before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placed her head on his chest as she whispered, "Please Aang you need to calm down, _no _I need you to calm down." She looked up hoping to find some comfort, only to see the same dead stare.

She felt the coldness in his heart, her own heart feeling weak by association. She couldn't hold back anymore; she pulled Aang away from Zuko and held him tighter than she ever thought possible as she cried out, "Aang, please I'm begging you; let me in, don't shut me out. You know I love you, I don't care about what Roku said, detaching yourself from me is not the way to solve this," she tried to calm herself down but she couldn't stop, "even if you say you're doing this to protect me, it's not what I want, I want you; _no_ I need you with me, no matter what happens I still love you and nothing will ever change that, in this life and the next.

In that moment Zuko's eyes flashed open, understanding a little more of what's been going on between Aang and Katara. He figured now would be a good time to leave them be as he requested Toph to open the door as he walked out, leaving the two alone.

Katara was in full motion now, wiping her tears away; she placed her hands on his cheeks before she continued, "I know you want to protect me; really I do, but I don't want to leave you, if something happened and I wasn't there to help I...I don't know what I would do, you mean everything to me and I can't let you do this alone."

Aang's heart was being tortured by the sound of the one he loved in so much pain, and the worst part was that he caused it, trying so hard to save her and wanting to protect her. But not seeing what the reparations of his actions were until it was too late. "Please," she continued "please don't do this. We can fight this together like we always have." After a minute of silence she looked up seeing what she felt; tears, tears falling from his strong gray eyes. At last, she finally reached him, she pulled closer and said, "that's it sweetie, just let it out."

Before she could even breathe he wrapped his arms around her and as she felt a heavy breath release from his chest. "I'm sorry," the whisper sent chills down her spine. the feeling of Katara in his arms was all he needed to melt away and return to his normal self, before she knew it she felt his hands flow through her hair as he rested his forehead on hers, he always felt peaceful and at one with her when they were connected like that. She felt an amazing burden lift off her as they held eachother in loving bless and harmony,

After a minute he placed his hands on her checks wiping away her tears before she did the same for him before he spoke, "I'm so sorry Katara, you know I love you more than anything, and I never wanted to hurt you, please forgive me." The impact of the deed weighed heavily on his mind, so much so that he couldn't hold himself any longer as he slipped away and dropped his body, only remaining upright by the one he hurt so.

She raised his chin up before placing a gentle kiss on his lips, gliding her tongue around his lips only to further torture him before releasing the lock and flashing a heartwarming smile before she replied, "its ok hun, I know you're stressed right now. It's ok to be mad sometimes, but you should know by now that you can't shut me out, all I want is to help and support you, especially if the problem concerns both of us.

Such invigorating words coupled by sweet bless gave him command of his body back. He rejoined the lovers hold and began guiding his nails over her back. "I know Katara, I know. I just don't know what to do right now, I try to protect you but end up hurting you in the process, it feels like I can't win."

She placed her hand on his check once more and pulled in to kiss him yet again, only this was a true lover's kiss as their bodies seemed to float as they swayed; tongues finding eachother in glad return and wishing to never separate. After a minute or so they broke apart to breath as Katara replied "Aang its ok, I know why you did it and I forgive you." A smile of joy and thankfulness poured on the young Avatar's face as he pulled in to find his Waterbender's tender lips, only to feel a warm hand, before he could say anything she added, "but you need to answer me this,…what are you going to do?"

He knew what she meant but couldn't find an answer he sighed before descending from her arms to sit and lean against the wall and answered, "I-I still need you to stay at the palace." His face falling with the last of the unwanted words falling from his tongue.

Katara couldn't believe what she just heard, after everything he still wanted to separate eachother, she tried to speak; only to feel a hollow air fill the room as her heart once again felt the knife. _No, nononono! He can't do this. Why does he get to decide what's best for me? It's my life! My choice! And I chose you! _A storm of negative thoughts caused by noble actions filled her mind; this was truly a battle no one could win.

After a tensive moment of silence Aang spoke, "I'm sorry Katara, if I even had a sliver of doubt about Roku said then this wouldn't even be a discussion. I'm so, so sorry, I-I know where you want to be and I love that drive in you, but I just want you to be safe with what's going on."

He turned his head to see his Waterbender in tears, not just tears of sadness or anger, but doubt, "how can you be so sure that this is going to happen?" she spoke as if it was the one thing she was holding on too as the streams of tears willowed down her face.

He was holding in his own tears, so badly he wanted to hold her and make everything better, but he knew in order to do that he would have to promise what he couldn't. but it was in the flash of silence and renewal that he came up with a decent compromise, "how bout this, just for this meeting stay at the palace; from the roof you can easily look down at the town where the meeting is being held and know that I'm safe." Before she could rebuttal he placed his hands on her face and added, "And at the first sign of trouble you will be only thirty seconds away from me. And at the point I would gladly welcome to have you with me, after all; you have saved me from quite a few scrapes in the past." He let out a slight chuckle to hide his insecurity, he didn't want her to be there if the fighting started or rather when it started, but knew that she wouldn't stay even if he told her to stay and that it would give her what little comfort he could.

Katara tried so hard to come up with a reason why he's was wrong and that she should stand beside him, he was letting fear cloud his judgment, although she couldn't blame him, she thoroughly believed that if she was in his position she would be saying the same thing to him. Though she understood the situation; she didn't like it, yet she had to trust him, it was trust that he was more than able to protect himself if the meeting took a turn for the worse.

Aang was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea; but was falling short. He knew she would be safer in the palace; not like she needed protecting, she was of course one of the strongest waterbenders in the world at the time. But the thought of losing her was too much even for the Avatar to risk.

With a cautious but firm hand he pulled his loves head into his chest and said, "no matter what happens, you won't lose me, I love you Katara and I'm not giving that up for anything in this world or the spirit world."

The sound of such strong determined words coed with such a beautiful tone of endearment and love that was more than enough to send the mighty Waterbender over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled eachother up in a fluent motion, never once braking to lovers hold they had.

She whispered, "I love you too, Aang." They stood there; locked together for what felt like a few seconds but in realty; it was an hour, never once did the look at eachother or savor a kiss of desire or love, all they wanted was to hold their love until they could feel their pain wash away as theirs hearts became renewed and empowered. They eventually broke away but not before pulling their lips together for a long awaited kiss, he weaved his fingers through her hair, as she tighten her wrap over his neck. They didn't want it to end, but as all good things must, they broke their love lock and smiled in sync. Feeling a pulse of awkward happiness; a welcomed feeling in a moment of pure love and sadness. A feeling they hoped would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

**so once again pretty heavey chapter, I like to thank everyone who reads but most of all the people who take the time to review, the more reviews I get the more it pushes me to continue. So as always thank you and please review.**


End file.
